The Ancients, Preview
by Captain Supermarket
Summary: Wing Cmdr. Trek, Battlestar Galactica Etc. This is the epic I never got around to writing before R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any rights to any fictional characters/places/objects other than my own creations, I am too lazy to point out which are mine and which are yours. If you want to be my guest.   
  
Ok this is the longest FanFic I have ever written; please excuse Misspellings and or Bizarre/Grotesque ideas as I wrote this on hallucinogens with notepad.   
  
Enjoy   
  
ProloH'g  
  
The night sky... No, space, deep space, the far ranges between stars, the black speckled mat of black and shining white; Empty, but not for long. A small shape in the distance  
  
then another, and another and so on, massive shapes thousands of them dark and seemingly lifeless, and then a darkness a hideous darkness something evil, then it was gone. and again there were shapes,  
  
first hundreds, then another group this time thousands and again the sense, the stink of evil.  
  
The boy awoke in a sweat and screamed, his mother came quickly to console him " It's okay it was only a dream" .........  
  
Jacob awoke in a sweat and nearly screamed, he hadn't screamed for years from that nightmare, though it seemed so real.  
  
he looked at the window " still night " he said, like it always was; the dream had haunted him since he was but a small boy. It was a little better now, though there were many things that still would give him no peace.  
  
though his mother had died when he was young he could still feel her comfort. As always he climbed out of bed and headed for something to drink, no warm milk but whisky was his desire.  
  
he stumbled in the dark on his way to the kitchen, searching for the light he was finally rewarded as night became day. And night again as he turned and saw a familiar form; his mother.  
  
Blackness then the light came slowly; Jacob opened his eyes and found himself laying on his back. The sun was up, and the figure was gone; Jacob picked himself up rubbing the back  
  
of his head and went for a bottle in the cabinet. " Most people see thing after they drink this " He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Jacob couldn't have gone on living  
  
had he not been capable of finding some humor in his predicament; he had lost so much first his mother then things got worse. He had never known his father though he had been told stories of how he disappeared one day  
  
Jacob and his father were the product of many years of interbreeding between klingons and humans, as the legend told almost 300 years before his great, great, great grand father  
  
a dishonored klingon warrior was exiled from his homeland. Instead of death he chose to continue living when he found a small isolated human colony in the middle of nowhere and met  
  
a beautiful young human woman that fell in love with him. Since then his male forefathers had known little of their klingon heritage and continued to live and breed amongst humans.  
  
Jacob had known nothing of prejudice as a child, seeing as how their home had little contact with the rest of the galaxy. One of the few human colonies that refused membership in the federation his home was  
  
far off the " beaten path ". Then the Cardassians came; he saw them coming in dreams and visions long before they arrived but he had no idea what he was seeing, all his friends were unconcerned although he  
  
had been having these premonitions nearly all his life. Strangley though many of them came true, just as this one did. The people of Marsope had no idea there was a war raging across  
  
their corner of the galaxy, and few of them had ever seen a starship or off worlders with the exception of the odd Federation vessel whose captain had the compassion to check up on them  
  
from time to time.  
  
Jacob had never been known to sleep walk though he did that fateful night, he had found himself in a cave far from town in the forest with no name. As he made his way home he wondered if everyone was out looking for him until he crested a hill.  
  
He saw the smoke from a mile away and began to worry, soon his jaunt was forgotten as he ran tword his home, his klingon blood or what was left of it driving him ahead like a maddened beast. Nearing the treeline he saw fires,  
  
dozens of them burning out of control. Racing foreward without a care his only thoughts were for his wife Rebecca, passing burning building and bodys he reached him home. He almost missed her as he nearly charged into his burning house  
  
then glanced downward and froze; He bent over and rolled her body she was beautiful even in death. Had there been any Cardassian soldiers within a three mile radious they couldn't have missed Jacobs anguished crys.  
  
But they were long gone having only landed to irradicate the human settlement before moving on to erect a small base in the mountains far to the north.  
  
He had stayed by Rebecca's body until the next morning when his rage overcame his grief, he searched through the ashes that had been their home, and would have been his children's home.   
  
When he finally found it, blackened but no worse for the wear a long dagger that had been his grandfather's he sliped it into his belt before picking up Maria's body and carrying her body to the  
  
cemetery luckily the treacherous attackers hadn't desecrated it, little comfort.  
  
He buried her body and said his goodbye's then stopped for a moment at the graves of his forefathers " They say klingon's are born warriors and though I have never fought I now know why "  
  
Jacob spent the next year searching for any sign of the invaders before he found them, he came across three drunken cardassians sitting around a campfire boasting loudly of their  
  
greatness, when one walked away to relieve himself Jacob was waiting he snuck up behind him and cut his throught without making a sound. then finished off the other two and disapeared into the woods  
  
to search for more. By the time the base was attacked from orbit there were few soldiers standing guard the rest were on patrol or dead, while Jacob himself was a shadow of himself living like an animal  
  
and hunting the Cardassian's had ruined his mind.   
  
When the federation marines appeared suddenly Jabob's only thought was to attack, it took 5 sustained stun blasts to bring him down.  
  
Jacob spent the next three months in a federation insane asylum before he was handed over to klingon authority's. The klingons respected Jacob for his spirit and treated him like any other klingon  
  
which of course meant that he had been knocked unconcious manytimes for his own good. Over time he began to regain his sanity and learned the klingon ways from the warrior monks that had taken him in  
  
although the monks were conserned with his unusual physical prowess, seeing as how he was far stronger and faster then even full blooded klingons, he learned of Kahless the great warrior who stood alone in   
  
battle against cruel gods and slew them with the sword he forged in the lava pit's from his own strand of his hair and a piece of the very universe itself and in doing so became a god in his own right.  
  
He trained in the brutal arts of klingon warfare and when the time came he set out on his own.  
  
Jacob was then hired by a mercinary group called the mu'qaD veS, where he excelled in many respects; from hand to hand combat, to stratagy, to electronic warfare, nothing  
  
was beyond his abilitys. His ship was later lost in a battle with orion pirates all hands aboard save one, Jacob. He had experienced a vision that drew him away on leave  
  
at the time of his baseship's destruction, a vision that he could not ignore. He journeyed to the edge of Cardassian space searching for a man that belonged to a group  
  
known as the maquis, a secret organisation formed by colonists to resist the cardassians. Eventually his search led him into the ranks of the maquis and he was assigned  
  
to a converted freighter that would serve as a privateer ship to raid cardassian shipping to provide funds for weapons and equipment to arm the colonist resistance.  
  
Though it was not his wish, Jacob amassed a small fortune during his adventure's aboard the " Star Reaper " using his skills to great end's he eventually became captain.  
  
He also used this time to become aquanted with a different breed of humans, these were not like their federation cousins, or even like his people; these were a unique people  
  
a shadow of humanity's earlier days. He learned to play an ancient and rarely used human musical instrument called the guitar and took great pleasure in masterfully controling it's  
  
powerful sound. And most of all he learned to drink whisky which while not as strong as the blood wine he had grown acustomed to was far more to his tastes.  
  
The Star Reaper served admirably until the onset of the dominion war. Once again strange visions and dreams crept into his mind and drew him away just in time for the  
  
cardassians to launch a massive offencive and slaughter all of his friends. Stricken with grief and burning with rage he traveled to the klingon empire to find a berth on a warship.  
  
While on the klingon homeworld an attempt on his life was made by mysterious figures; without warning black draped vieled warriors attacked him. Fortunately they were   
  
armed only with blades and he dismembered them all, however once dead their bodys disintegrated leaving no proof of the attack.  
  
With the battle of bajor and the fall of Terok Nor, the federation and klingon empire's declaired total war on the cardassians and the dominion; giving Jacob the perfect opertunity  
  
to find a warship in need of a crew. The cha'bIp an ancient 700 meter hulk was to be his new home for the next two years, once the hull was reinforced and new weapons were installed  
  
the cha'bIp set course for the front lines. Under command of none other than the legendary Warrior: Kor, it's maiden voyage was a great blow to the cardassian raiders.  
  
In only a month after reaching the front Jacob had boarded over a dozen enemy vessels and detonated their power cores from the inside. The cha'bIp had successfully  
  
engaged and destroyed a dominion battle cruiser that had gotten isolated from it's escorts, and led a surprise attack on a secret dominion staging area.  
  
Over the course of the war the cha'bIp and her crew fought honorably again'st the treatcharus forces of the dominion culminating in a mission to intercept any enemy forces  
  
attempting to withdraw from the battle over cardassia. With the end of the war the cha'bIp was decommisioned and Jacob was left with no obvious path to take. So he chose  
  
to return to Marsope and contemplate his future..........  
  
______________  
  
He felt the heat rush through his body as he drank deeply from the bottle. A simple pleasure, but a pleasure none the less Jacob sat down on the porch of his house with his   
  
guitar. He reached down to a small box next to his chair and opened it; inside was a collection of an herb that Jacob found relaxing to smoke. Few cultures in the known galaxy  
  
still ingested herbs by inhaleing the smoke created by burning it, seeing as how it was unhealthy. Jacob however had picked up the habit during his time with the maquis,  
  
and found it a enjoyable practice. He took a portion of leaf and some ground herb and rolled it together before lighting the end and inhaleing deeply of the smoke.  
  
He was about to begin tuning his guitar when he heard a voice. " Jacob, Jacooob " echoing in his ears. " WHO'S THERE?!?! " he shouted unnerved by the voice, he lept up from  
  
his seat and spun around to catch sight of the voice's owner but there was nothing. Jacob stood still with his eyes closed and focused on his sense of hearing; birds and small animals  
  
going about their business, the trickle of a nearby stream, then a twig snapped. He shot into action and charged to his left when he caught sight of his mother.  
  
He stood frozen, this was not possible it must be trick " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?! " he shouted at the figure, but it only looked at him for a moment then moved swiftly into  
  
the woods. Jacob was stunned at the speed with which it moved but quickly gathered himself and gave chase. The figures speed forced Jacob to dash forward at a speed  
  
he had never driven himself to move at before, except once. His journey through the forest was a blur between hunting the figure of his mother and flashbacks of the day  
  
he lost his loved ones time and direction lost all meaning, then darkness fell.   
  
For the second time today Jacob awoke on his back, only this time in darkness, during his dash through the woods he had fallen into a deep hole in the forest floor and was now in unfamiliar terratory.   
  
Jacob sat for a moment then picked himself up and began to feel around for a way out, he did so for a few minutes when light filled his eyes blinding him temporarily.   
  
When his vision cleared he found himself in a room with walls not of stone but metal. " What is this place ? " he mumbled to himself as he began to explore, he found a door and after a moment managed to open it this led into another room  
  
with more doors, one which led to a room with assorted parts of derilict machinary and through yet another door was a room with a computer terminal.   
  
Jacob sat down infront of the computer and examined it, " This seems to be undamaged " he said to no one inparticular and attempted to initalise the computers power.   
  
At first it seemed either the computer was indeed somehow internally damaged or there was insufficient power left to operate it until the screen flashed and fuzzed and the system began to load for the first time in a very long while.  
  
The interface was not unfamiliar to him and he studied the controls while the computer continued to boot. " Please insert genetic material for conformation of identity " the machine garbled out  
  
in an artifical voice, this was extremely odd Jacob was about to attempt to crack the system to gain access when a needle shot out from the terminal into his leg.  
  
Shocked and angered by the sudden violation he was about to drive his fist through the terminal's screen when the unexpected occured for the umpteenth time today.   
  
" Identity confirmed access granted " said the artifical voice, still confused by the events Jacob sat and starred at the screen when the face of a man appeared.  
  
" Hello, if you are watching this either you are a member of section 31 and have broken my encryption codes.... Or you are one of my great grandsons.. "  
  
" The information this computer holds is the true history of humanity, most especially the true nature of the Eugenic's war..... "  
  
Jacob sat astounded as the man recounted the events of the 20th and 21st centuries, everything from a neo facist movement expounding the need for purity of  
  
evolution to a secret organisation dedicated to the restoration of the soviet empire. All the information flowed before his eyes, the discovery of a mutant gene existing  
  
in a 20th of the earths population, the processes developed to activate it, the mass delivery of treatments to pregnant women found carrying the gene in the 1960's  
  
the superhuman's that began to appear in the late 20th century, Khan noonian soong and his followers, a secret war waged by a group codenamed section 31 to create  
  
tension between normal and super human populations, the events leading upto the earth's third world war; including several vague references to a temporal war in which nameless  
  
force's apparently altered history several times and a series of logs entered by the leader of a group that escaped the " Great Purge " in an experimental deep space sleeper ship. The logs were continuasly entered even after the refugees landed on Marsope, with several  
  
mentioning the alien who landed a year after they established their colony. More information about " the alien " appeared as the logs moved foreward in time. "Apparently  
  
the alien belonged to a race known as Klingons and he was also escaping a war of genocide, once we learned to adequatly communicate verbally he recounted some  
  
of the history that brought him to this world. According to what I was able to understand, his race is begining evolve but in two separate directions, one side has chosen to  
  
follow tradition, a code set down by one of his ancestors over a millenia ago, the other whose physical appearence mirrors that of humanity has abandoned tradition and has  
  
chosen a social system most like that of facism. They wish to expand their terratory by exterminating all other races in the galaxy. Now the two sides have begun to fight each other  
  
genocide being both side's ultimate goal." " Log entry # 5476.3, We have continued to converse with the Klingon Jut'aQ, he has expressed interest in how we came to be on this world  
  
so far from our planet earth and we told him a half truth, the vessel we embarked upon could not have carried us this far in a thousand years, however we were able to... aquire a faster means of transport  
  
from a race known as Vulcans the truth is that we took the vessel from the aliens and spaced the crew. However we told Jut'aQ that we had stolen a prototype long range  
  
vessel from our government, he seems to have accepted our answer "  
  
For the next three days Jacob poored through the information, as it shed considerable light on the past of his now all but extinct people. On the third day Jacob ventured home for  
  
food and supplies before returning to examine the records further. As he set off on his journey he found he was in far worse condition than he previously thought, gone nearly  
  
a week without food, sleep, and practicly no water had weakened him. After several hours the sun was beginning to set and he decided to make camp for the night.  
  
As the sparks from the fire blured and faded from view Jabob foundhimself dreaming; however this was no ordinary dream in it was a human/klingon man one he did not  
  
recognise until he focused on the man's face, it was his father. The figure did not move but merely spoke " Though we have never met, my only son I hope you know that I would  
  
have been there to watch you grow but... My call was heard and I did go. A great destiny lay's ahead of you as it could have mine so long ago, you must go to the land of those you hate  
  
with all your heart and through the wound in the sky to find the sword of our forefather, it will lead you to your destiny " then the figure began to fade into the dark, Jacob wanted to go to him  
  
or cry for him to stay, but he could not move or speak and then he awoke. Try as he might, Jacob could not expell the words his father spoke in his dream, he had found many answers  
  
in the past few days but in the end was only left with far more questions. He decided to to fly his ship to the coordinates of the vessel jubmerged in the swamp and retrieve anything of value   
  
and then begin the search for his destiny.  
  
---------------------  
  
As his b'rel accelerated out of orbit Jacob was suddenly distressed, in the past every significant dream or vision had led him AWAY from danger; what if the case was the same  
  
now? just to be safe he decided to engage the cloaking device. However soon after he had done so a massive vessel appeared in orbit, he had never seen a craft like it,  
  
a flat plate shaped like the tip of a blunted blade with a similar out cropping however smaller and a deflector underslung, though strange the design was undoubtably  
  
starfleet, although definately not built for exploration. Jabob didn't even consider hailing the vessel and only increased his speed away from the planet hiding behind the magnetisphere  
  
to cover up any tell tale signs of a cloaked vessel. Still he watched the craft on the screen intently when in a sudden action the craft fired a huge beam of pulsing greenish energy at  
  
the surface of Marsope causing an explosion clearly seen from space and swept in a diagional motion obliterating huge portions of the ground. It was clear that Jacob knew  
  
someone's secrets and they intended to keep them secret.  
  
As the stars streaked by Jacob reviewed more of the illecit computer records, it seemed as if every scrap of human history from the early 20th century on had been  
  
rewriten. He was no history buff but he had learned enough over the years to know that something was very, very wrong with humanitys current perception of it's past.  
  
But even as he read and listened to the information he could not help wondering exactly what his father's words truly meant, that was when it hit him. Quickly Jacob went  
  
back to the log entrys and examined the logs of the man known only as "Mr. Green" and read and reread the line " a code set down by one of his ancestors over a millenia ago "  
  
Two things were rather obvious to Jacob at this point, one that this Mr. Green must be an ansestor of his otherwise the genetic code encryption wouldn't have been accepted.  
  
And more importantly: two, that the Klingon was indeed his little known great grand father, he could only speculate but all the information added up to one thing: that Jacob was a child of none other than Kahless.  
  
This revelation was nothing less than disturbing, Kahless wasn't supposed to have had any living realitives for at least 400 YEARS! but still the dream, the log entrys and the forgotten history  
  
of his klingon realitves was undeniable. Jacob was at a loss, there was only one person that could help him, his former captain Kor.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Kor sat at a table in a bar located in a small defuct mining base of the Tedaman system. " Hahgh'em Tag'hFe Dahzhah'E, Hahzum SoTaghs Gos'VaHs GrroWrr'bi'teH  
  
HaypaHez LamoH'zghais Poogh Zazgh Kahless MorLoH NieHoghC ChooBooH Wooo " and drank down another large mug of blood wine.   
  
The bar was devoid any soul save for Kor's this was KOR'S bar and no one but him or any warrior he respected would enter it. Kor's life had gone down hill sense the end  
  
of the dominion war, without a vessel to serve on, and no battles to fight he had been offered a seat on the council but he was a WARRIOR not a politician so he simply  
  
walked away and bought this bar for practically nothing, ever sense that time he spent his days singing the old songs, drowning himself in blood wine, and fondly remembering the past.  
  
he was about to poor himself another mug of wine when a part of his past entered the room.  
  
" KOR you old war dog I never imagined to find you in a place like this " Said Jacob  
  
" Ga'H Jacob I should have expected you to greet your captain in human tounge " Spat Kor without even looking up  
  
" EX Captain Kor..... " Jacob responded  
  
" Don't remind me boy.... " Kor sat for a moment then jump up from his seat walked over to Jacob placed his hand on his shoulders and rammed their heads together.  
  
" HA I missed you too old man " Jacob smiled.  
  
About an hour later.  
  
Kor sat looking as if he could actually see the splendor of Sto'vokor, Jacob had told him everything and showed him the data he downloaded to a handheld computer.  
  
" It should not be possible but.... I can't deny what I feel in my heart you are the heir of Kahless! HAHAHAHA! "   
  
" I don't why you seem so jovial " said a sober Jacob  
  
" YOU are the heir of KAHLESS BOY! which means you are the rightful leader of the klingon empire, even though you aren't full blooded Klingon the council even MARTOK   
  
himself cannot deny you that and they won't dare oppose you once you possess the sword of Kahless " Stated a drunk extatic Kor  
  
" Mmm the vision DID tell me to seek it out, though I have no ambition's to rule the empire Kor "  
  
" Bah, Listen boy I once thought I could find and use the sword to restore the empire to it's fomer glory and I was wrong! BUT YOU are the rightful wielder of the sword  
  
I only dare imagine the power it could bestow upon you "  
  
"...... Then you know where it is? "  
  
"......... Not exactly, BUT I know the general coordinates it shouldn't be far from where I left it "  
  
" Then what are we waiting for! "   
  
" HAHA THATS THE SPIRIT BOY "  
  
_________________________  
  
The B'rel raced sped through space beneth it's cloaking field  
  
" We're skirting romulan space Kor "  
  
" I know boy, this is a short cut I know "  
  
" There has been a great deal of federation and romulan activity in this area sense they opened their borders "  
  
" ROMULANS! " Kor Spat "  
  
" I'm picking up a strange reading comming up Kor "  
  
" What kind of reading? "  
  
" Positronic, localised and very weak, "  
  
" Might be worth taking a look at, it could be a romulan device "  
  
" I agree, slow to 300 kph when it enters the cloaking field I can beam it into the ship "  
  
The B'rel (cloak engaged) swooped around and consumed the object before proceeding.  
  
" What is that? " Asked a confused Kor  
  
" It is a head, or more specificially an androids head "  
  
" Android? the only known android to exist was owned by the federation how did this one get here? "  
  
" I'm not sure there is a difference, starfleet lost the android data during that reman skirmish "  
  
" Ahh yes data that was his name hmm, but if this is the same android won't they want him back? "  
  
" Probobly, but there are galactic agreements regarding, claiming lost items, devices, materials, vessels.... "  
  
" I get the point BOY, you might be the heir of Kahless but I am not about to listen to a tirade "  
  
" I understand Kor it's alright " Jacob said examining the head  
  
" Well you alway's were good with machines, I just can't imagine what use we could have for a robot "  
  
" I.. Am not a Robot " A voice was heard  
  
" Wha... What was that? Who? " said Kor scanning the bridge  
  
" I did " said the scortched head resting on a console with a cable running into it  
  
" I can't believe it still works " Said Jacob still examining the head  
  
" I... don't seem to be fully functional "   
  
" May I ask ?... where am I ? "  
  
______  
  
The visage of the hybrid Cardassian/Federation battlestation grew steadily larger on the view screen, Deep Space Nine the furthest extent of starfleets influence in this   
  
volitile region of space. A strange if effective design, despite it's size and remoteness it had remained a stolid rock against any force to threaten it.   
  
Jacob and Kor's B'rel soared around it and headed for the wormhole, they hadn't seen the place sence the end of the war, but there would be more than enough  
  
time to stop later. After Jacob retieved the sword.  
  
Kor sat sloutched at the pilots controls, a flask of blood wine in his hand. Jacob was busy tinkering with the android's head and reviewing lost human culture.  
  
" 01101010... Ahh you have rerouted my essential functions around several damaged circuits.. Excellent! "  
  
" Now you should be able to see via the ship's internal and external cameras "  
  
"... Yes I can see that I am presently aboard a klingon vessel, how did I come to be here? "  
  
" We discovered you're damaged head floating through deep space along the Romulan boarder "  
  
" There does seem to be numerous gaps in my memory.. But I believe my name is.. Data? "  
  
" I believe that is your name yes. Now what are your current functionality levels? "  
  
" Aside from the loss of the majority of my body and some circuitry damage I appear to be functioning within normal peramiters "  
  
" Good because I am going to upload some data into your brain "  
  
______  
  
Jacob sat at the terminal with various pieces of equipment and cables uploading all files he recovered from the ancient computer on Marsope into data's brain;  
  
his android brain would be capable of analising the data and providing useful information. All the while Jacob continued to review the forgotten cultural material most  
  
especially music which was a relaxing hobby of his. Hundreds of not thousands of compositions that would have done Jacob's part Klingon heart proud to have created;  
  
Black Sabbath, Ac/Dc, Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix, Guns and Roses, Alice in Chains, more and more appeared. All the while Data was quietly processing all the terrabytes of  
  
files loading into his brain. Kor shook himself from his alcohol induced reprieve at the sound of demons, he walked over to Jacob who was sitting in the midst of  
  
a technological mess.   
  
Jacobs head rocked slightly to the beating churning sound  
  
" BOY, BOY! WHAT IS THAT ? " Kor shouted pointing to the computer terminal "  
  
" ? OH KOR.. IT'S HUMAN MUSIC "  
  
" WHAT? HUMANS MAKE MUSIC LIKE THAT? "  
  
" NOT FOR A LONG TIME KOR, NOT FOR A LONG TIME "  
  
" NO WONDER THEY SEEM SO WEAK OF SPIRIT THEY HAVE FORGOTTEN HOW TO DO THIS! HAHAHAHA! " Kor Shouted back yet again before heading back to his chair  
  
In the vast expanse of deep space their ship shot onward to destiny, the quiet vastness shattered by the beating rythem of man in the box.  
  
A while later.  
  
" Something isn't right, I was expecting dominion patrols instead there is nothing! " Said a worried Kor   
  
" They Should have rebuilt their forces by now "  
  
" Mgrr I don't like this they could be using cloaks now "  
  
" Which means we risk revealing ourselve if we decloak perfect "  
  
" There is another possibility, aside from the dominion we know little about the gamma quadrant; there could be an internal conflict preoccuping the their forces. " stated data's head  
  
" Although the Dominion are our enemies I don't relish the idea of another force capable of causing them serious distress "  
  
" Regardless we must press on, the sword WILL be yours to wield "  
  
" Can you check you're sensor display Kor and tell me if you see anything... "  
  
" ..... What thh? Sensors show massive unidentified life signs emanating from a solar cluster .5 lightyears away "  
  
" A population in the hundreds of billions would not be so clearly read from this range "  
  
" We should take a closer look this may be important "  
  
" Arrg boy yes it is unusual, but this is mostly uncharted territory and could be anything "  
  
" No Kor there is something more to it I can sense it "  
  
" Alright fine we'll do a little recon "  
  
The craft slowed slightly and dipped into the massive gravity well created by the star that bound several planetoids to it. The craft circled around planet after planet hiding in  
  
the magnetosphere before hopping to the next planet and the next all the while quickly approaching the coordinates of the strange sensor readings.  
  
When the craft circled the 6th planet from the star they caught a glimpse of what could only be evil incarnate  
  
" IN THE NAME OF KAHLESS!! WHAT IS THAT THING!?!? "  
  
What would have been the 7th planet from the star, an M-class planet was now engulfed by a writhing mass of twisted purple flesh tentacles reach out into space.  
  
" Data, access the sensor array and analyze the data on that, that THING! "  
  
" .... Carbon/Silicoid based life from approximately 1.7 million kilometers in diameter, density unknown, apx 30,712 separate life signs emanating from the pod structures  
  
orbiting the mass "  
  
" Now we know why we haven't seen any sign of the Jemhadar. We should turn back and tell the alpha quadrant of this "  
  
" NO! We must retrieve the SWORD! " Kor slammed his fist down on a console  
  
" Kor, the empire may be in danger of attack "  
  
" We can discuss this AFTER we leave this system " Kor said turning the ship about and heading back out the way they came, a few minutes later they we back at warp speed  
  
" Now, we are less than a hour away from the sword's last location! an hour will make no difference "  
  
" Perhaps, I suppose we could use some more information about that creature "  
  
" Actually " Data spoke up " I have been monitoring the results of passive sensor scan's and I believe that several nearby star systems may now be inhabited by a similar   
  
being, or being's "  
  
" Bah, all the more reason to retrieve the sword, it cannot not be allowed to fall into enemy hands " spoke a stolid Kor  
  
________________________________  
  
Space was suddenly filled with bluish light as a singularity split the darkness spilling out almost three hundred objects.  
  
the past few weeks hadn't gone well for the fleet, between attacks by swarms of alien attack ships and encounters with some bizarre type of living space craft  
  
the fleet had been reduced by some twenty three vessels, their crews seemingly abducted.   
  
The lead vessel was a large slightly scarred warship, followed by three similar craft with an identical force covering the rear of the mish mashed fleet.  
  
they had jumped over and over again through every system endlessly searching for the last known outpost of their kind. A shining planet... Called Earth.  
  
Several times a rescue attempt was suggested to their leaders, however it wasn't a top priority, though that fact would never be shared with the public.  
  
Truthfully their foremost leader Commander Apollo sympathized with those who wished to rescue their comrads, there was a time when he would have been so rash;  
  
but like his father he understood the responsibility that rested upon his shoulders. The fleet must survive they could only attempt a rescue if the opportunity spit in their  
  
face.  
  
At the same time a larger clearly far more militaristic force was nearing its jump point, the first lagrange point to be mapped sense the end of the pilgrim war.  
  
It was supposed to lead them straight to nephilym territory though no one was absolutely sure. The Terran/Kilrathi fleet was a sight to behold though the majority of  
  
Kilrathi technology was obsolete they still built ships to pack a punch; the most prized vessel in the fleet of course was the heart of the tiger. A vessel of unmatched  
  
proportions based off an old dreadnaught design once the flagship of the kilrathi empire. The latest incarnation of this fearsome warship was the very first vessel  
  
built by the new relatively untried Terran/Kilrathi alliance. Many on both sides were concerned with the two groups working together, however old enemy's often  
  
share a grudging respect for one another and the two groups merged without incident.  
  
It was time to test their metal so as the fleet enter jump range the order was given and the space was torn asunder leaving nothing but a small beacon behind.  
  
Meanwhile Jacob, Kor and the remains of data were quickly nearing their destination.  
  
" Before I released the sword I attached a small tranciver to it, just in case heheheh "  
  
" Do you see it on your sensor screen yet boy? "  
  
" I think so but I'm also getting several other readings "  
  
" HaHA Perhaps we will get a chance to fight today after all! " spoke kor increasing speed  
  
Sojak was busy mopping the fighter deck when he looked up to see a blade about to behead him only to suddenly disappear. then all hell broke loose.  
  
Without warning a large fleet emmerged from the lagrange point. Thousands of ships poored through the tear in space   
  
" KOR! "  
  
" I SEE IT BOY! "  
  
The tiny B'rel dodged and weaved to avoid a collision with the massive hulks swirling around desprately trying to avoid disaster. Finally spinning out of control the B'rel  
  
dived straight for the battle carrier's flight deck it dove into the hanger at incredible speed slamming one of it's wings into the deck and tearing it loose it's nose buried in a   
  
shower of sparks as it was dragged though the deck like a plow, finally comming to a rest.  
  
When it was all done the two fleets were scattered and intermixed, Commander Apollo stared at the visage of force that nearly ran straight into them, a man came up to him  
  
" Sir. the fleet has reported in no losses suffered, " said a bridge officer  
  
" Very good Lt. " responded Apollo  
  
" One other thing Sir, during the evasion a ship crash landed in one of the hanger bay's "  
  
" Hmm, send Starbuck and a few warriors to go greet our visitors "  
  
" Yes Sir. "   
  
______________  
  
Admiral Hathrak stood aboard his commandship "heart of the tiger" and considered the turn of events. Obviously the lagrange coordinates were wrong   
  
otherwise they wouldn't be facing a fleet of clearly artifical design, not the bio ships of the nephilym.   
  
" Have they attempted to communicate? " said the admiral  
  
" Not sure sir, I'm getting several signals from their ships I think they are reporting their condition " spoke "Radio" Rollins  
  
" Exactly what our forces should be doing right about now, give me a status report "  
  
The tactical officer a human female approached. " All craft have reported in, no casualties minimal damage. "  
  
" Admiral, " Rollins spoke up. " The are hailing "  
  
" Respond, lets see what they look like. "  
  
_______________  
  
Commander Apollo was slightly unnerved by sight of a humanoid feline creature starring him in the face. Of course what was even more unsettling was that this cat spoke  
  
a human dialect, of ancient kobol.  
  
Once the two sides got a basic idea of where they stood negociation's went well. The colonial's were overjoyed to hear that the other humans had come from earth no less.  
  
However all was not rose's, The Terran/Kilrathi fleet had passed through an unstable lagrange point one that shifted from time to time like the tracks of a train.   
  
Another unfortuanate turn of events was revealed when the colonials mentioned the strange bioships and their insectiod masters; the Nephilym had begun an invasion of this  
  
space.  
  
" Admiral Hathrak, welcome aboard Galactica " Apollo said like a diplomat through and through  
  
" Grw yes, thank you Commander, it is true that you wish to join with our force? "  
  
" We've spend that past 25 yahren.. Excuse me Eight's I believe is the adequate translation; Searching for a lost sister world of humanity, a planet we know to be called Earth"  
  
" Yes my first officer gave me a brief, overview of you're current situation. Quite frankly I see no reason for you not to come with us, however we may not be returning  
  
anytime soon... Or ever at all commander, we have a mission and despite the turn of events I fully entend to carry it out. "  
  
" Yes... I understand, perhaps a more detailed debriefing on both our parts is in order? "  
  
_____________________________  
  
Starbuck and a few other warriors approached the derelict craft. 'Strange design', Starbuck thought. ' kinda looks like an oversized fighter'.  
  
They approached with weapons drawn, ever cautious however there was no activity. " Maybe their unconsious or dead? " said a young warrior.  
  
There was a slight shift in the air, none but Starbuck took notice though, however it was no use they had been surprised.  
  
" Alright put down your weapons " Said Jacob his newly aquired weapon resting on the neck of the young warrior.  
  
though the sword was ancient, it's blade was mystiously razor sharp.  
  
" Do what he say's human pup, you won't get another chance. Said Kor two disruptors leveled at the other warriors.  
  
" Do it guy's " said Starbuck slowly lowering his weapon before raising his hands and slowly turning to face his captors.  
  
" Alright we droped our blasters, now can you tell us why you have weapons pointed at us ? "  
  
" You had you're weapons drawn " Said Jacob evenly  
  
" Good point " Said Starbuck  
  
" Alright, warriors don't take prisoners, so we can either kill you or you can trust us "  
  
Starbuck was slightly shaken by the aliens choice of words but at the moment.. " Okay, but can you atleast lower your weapons ? "  
  
" Done " Jacob said as he sheathed his sword on his back.  
  
Kor, holstered his disruptors without another word.   
  
" Okay then, we're off to an... original start " Said Starbuck who somehow managed a smile.  
  
______________________________  
  
" I suggest that we establish a base here, as was planned " Spoke 1st officer Kristhof  
  
" Mrr THE PLAN did not antisipate the instability of the jump point " Stated Hathrak  
  
" Excuse me " a Doctor Frawkan spoke up " The fact is, the fleet overshot the projected coordinates of Nephilym terratory. We are now located over 100 thousand light years  
  
from Firekaa, which as you may be aware is.. Was the farthest reachable planet from both Terran and Kilrathi empire's "  
  
" Grrw "   
  
" IF everything that you have said is true, AND these Nephilym are expanding their terratory it seems to me that they possess both a means of travel from their home world  
  
to this quadrant and to you're respective empire's. " Said Commander Apollo   
  
" YES that is true, however we don't know anything about this quadrant or the Nephilym's plans for it. "  
  
The door chime sounded abruptly, " I thought I gave specific orders for this meeting not to be interupted " Apollo said to an aid. " Resigned Apollo signaled for the door to   
  
be opened then Starbuck and two strange aliens stepped into the room.  
  
" Sorry Ap... Commander " Said Starbuck, " But these two are the owners of the ship that crashed on the landing bay "  
  
" Yours ? " Apollo asked Admiral Hathrak  
  
" Absolutely not, if fact I have never seen one of their kind "  
  
" Excuse me, my name is Jacob son of Maruk and this is Kor we were in the process of recovering an artifact.. Important to my people when your fleets appeared in our  
  
flight path. "  
  
"..... So you are residents of this quadrant ? "  
  
" No, we came here through a wormhole leading from this Quadrant to our own. "  
  
" Bah why are you telling them all this ? they could be the reason for those monsters or the disappearence of the dominion! "  
  
" MRR I have never heard of this Dominion, but I wonder could you describe these.. Monsters "  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter Three  
  
" ODO they have DESTROYED THE LINK killed million of us and you have us run and HIDE ?!?! " Spoke a familiar female founder  
  
" They could not be stopped, they have destroyed hundreds of worlds, we have lost countless shipyards, JemHadar breeding facilitys, and Ketracel-White plants. We have  
  
lost over a third of the entire fleet, and the only advantage we have is our ability to out manuver them, we MUST preserve what is left. "  
  
A vorta entered with a bow " Esteamed Founders I am proud to announce that scouts have reported no further advance by the insectoid aliens and it would seem they have  
  
no way to reach this installation "  
  
" Good Wayune, now what is the status of the bajorine wormhole ? " said Odo  
  
" It would appear that the aliens have not yet discovered it, however... They control most all space between it and us "  
  
" ODO ! "  
  
" NOT NOW ! "  
  
" .... "  
  
" NOW what is the status of the fleet ? Wayune "  
  
" All surviving forces are enroute eta no more than 3 day's founder, All confiscated Karemma vessels have completed conversion, here are the figures of the fleets   
  
composition  
  
The Vorta handed Odo a datapad, on it was a list of supplies, troops, and warships; 13,133 attack ships, 5,428 strike cruisers, 2890 battle cruisers, 899 dreadnaughts,  
  
1200 carriers, 10,100 karema vessels to serve as a mobile form of military production, apx 5,000 unmothballed V-Type attack ships leftover from the dominion's earlier days of   
  
conquest, and three command ships.  
  
The 5000 meter command ship's constructed in the waning days of the war in the alpha quadrant, they only saw action during the allie's final push straight to the heart of cardassia  
  
now they were home to most of the surviving changlings.  
  
" Everything is proceeding well, we will strike back against these invaders but we will not do so alone. Wayune your orders are to prepare an advance force for me, in four  
  
days we will move the fleet to the wormhole. "  
  
" You're will be done esteemed founder " spoke Wayune as he bowed on his way to execute his orders  
  
____________________  
  
A dark mass passed through the void between galaxie's, slowly approaching it's destination.  
  
____________________  
  
The Klingons had described the planet consuming masses, and the eggsacks filled with new bioships. It had been decided that they would forge a path through the  
  
Nephilym and attempt to join with force's located in the alpha quadrant. However the journey would require the use of the colonial's far more advanced jump drives,  
  
that could more easily generate jump points. Seeing that their ships would be necessary to lead the fleet the Terrans were in the process of installing powerful shield  
  
Generator's aboard the colonial warships which were only equipped with a form of gravitic shielding. Most of the colonials would be offloaded onto Terran or Kilrathi vessels and  
  
the slow moving, ancient hulks that had been their home's would be scuttled.  
  
TCS, Mistral Sea 14,00 hours  
  
Two techs were busy working on a Colonial Fighter, sitting on the bay floor. Across the massive hanger sat the remains of the Klingon ship, it had been brought there  
  
because the Galactica didn't have the resources to repair it.  
  
" I can't believe the efficiency of these gravitic systems ! " said a tech  
  
" Yeah I've been looking over the specs for those super carrier's, it seems as though everything revolves around gravitics they must have never developed energy field  
  
technology " stated head technician Bob "Pliers" Sykes  
  
" Between what they've got and what we give em they oughta be able to withstand just about anything " said Pliers  
  
" speaking of which what exactly are they giving US ? " said the tech  
  
" Plenty, we just don't have time to do anything with it, their happy to share that jump tech, not to mention those plasma laser cannons, those things are more refined  
  
than the kind we use, in fact I'd place even bets on the power levels of em against the heavy cannon on the plunketts even without detailed specs " responded Pliers  
  
" Hmm I just can't believe how advanced some of their stuff is I mean they never even developed energy shielding "   
  
" You have a few things to learn kid, from what I hear they've been out in space a lot longer than us, and to top it off they've been fighting a brutal war against some kinda  
  
unfeeling machine race for the past thousand years. Huph and we all though the Kilrathi were bad. "  
  
The two Klingons sat in " Pilot Country " aboard the Mistral Sea, they were here to oversee the repairs to the B'rel unusually named Maria's Wings after Jacob's  
  
human.. Super Human mother. Strange Jacob would never be able to see her in that light, he could never imagine her as anything but the woman who cared for him in  
  
his youth.   
  
Kor sat across from him downing a bottle of vodka, three empty bottles broken on the floor. Jacob was drinking scotch a favorite of his while he quietly considered, the  
  
reasoning behind humans hailing from other galaxy's and from EARTH no less; he and Kor had refrained from mentioning the existence of humans in the alpha quadrant  
  
seeing as how it would only complicate matters even more.  
  
Right now the important thing was to get back and warn the empire of the present danger. Still deep in his thoughts it came as a surprise when a Kilrathi approached  
  
Jacob " Greetings, Klingon I am Vatar hrai Thrakhath nar Kiranka son of Malek, Leader of the Kilrathi people's. I understand that your are of royal blood as well ? "  
  
Before Jacob could respond a slightly drunken Kor through his now empty bottle of vodka to floor  
  
" HAH you are speaking to the rightful Emperor of the Klingon people CAT CREATURE, do you mean to dishonor him by addressing him as Klingon " he said with disdain  
  
" I.... I appoligize, I did mean do disrespect, I will leave if you so desire.. Emperor "  
  
" No stay Vatar, Kor here was merely being.. Protective, I would gladly accept your company " said an apologetic Jacob  
  
" Humph " noted Kor reaching for another bottle of liquor  
  
" Many thanks, Emperor I should have chosen my words more carefully had any addressed the Kilrathi Emperor so.. They would have been disemboweled "  
  
" Hmm, I suppose one day it will be much the same for I, but enough of that you can call me Jacob, Vatar I do not realish being called emperor for the rest of my life " Said Jacob  
  
" Mrr, I am honored that you would have me call you by your birth name. I came here so that I may learn of you and your kind, the Kilrathi rarely encounter true warriors..  
  
The Humans are such I suppose but only when they need to be, I suspect that is the reason my people so eagerly engaged them in battle; in the end that choice was  
  
our downfall. "  
  
" Indeed, tell me of your peoples battle with the humans " spoke Jacob  
  
" I would be happy to, it started nearly two hundred eight's ago the first meeting of our peoples was most unexpected. A human vessel was skirting our most outer terratory's  
  
when they encountered a Kilrathi destroyer, the humans believe that they were the ones to fire on us however.. I do not believe that to be the case, during that time my  
  
people were far less tolerant than they are today, infact before encountering humanity the Kilrathi were responsible for annialating several sciencient species.."  
  
Jacob sat and listened intently betraying nothing of his thoughts and time passed as the Kilrathi sat and recounted the history of the war with humanity.  
  
" ………The Behemoth was destroyed before it even reached far beyond the front lines. Prince Thrakhath believed that victory was certain and so he ordered the majority of  
  
the fleet to the homeworld to prepare for the final offensive that would spell the end of humanity. It so happened that although the Behemoth was destroyed, the Terran  
  
battle group that was to escort it survived, as did the heart of the tiger. Unknown to the Emperor or the Prince the Terrans had created a bomb powerful enough to   
  
cause massive tectonic disruption, which when used on a tectonically stable world would have merely caused earthquakes and volcanic eruptions.  
  
" And Kilrah was an unstable planet " said Jacob  
  
" Yes very, but when the human force arrived in system they were mostly ignored and only fighters were dispatched to engage them, before the primary Terran force arrived  
  
a squadron of heavy Terran fighters was launched and arrived through a separete jump point. The Terran leading that squadron was Colonel Christopher Blair, the man we  
  
call heart of the tiger. Only a sparse fighter force remained around kilrah and so when the Terrans arrived they were able to punch through the defense's. Although Blair's  
  
squadron was driven off or destroyed he made in through unscathed and killed Prince Thrakhath in personal combat; after which he defeated the planetary defences  
  
and dropped the tectonic bomb on my homeworld causing a chain reaction that destroyed most of planet and the fleet in orbit. "  
  
" And this Blair was killed as well ? " asked Jacob  
  
" No, he was able to escape the blast wave, after which my father surrendered to him and the Confederation "  
  
" He must be an exceptional warrior, there has not been such a figure in my peoples history since the days of Kahless. Where is he now ? "  
  
" He disappeared after driving the Nephilym from our space, some of the humans believe that he was killed however the Kilrathi consensus is that he will return. "  
  
" You mean that the same man who destroyed your homeworld actually saved your people ? "  
  
" Yes... It is strange but he has become something a religious figure for the Kilrathi. We believe that his coming was intended to teach me people  
  
a lesson, not to destroy us. "  
  
Kor had been listening to the story unbeknownst to any who would have cared  
  
" Haha, NOW THAT is a tale worthy of telling, let us drink to this warrior ! "   
  
And the three warriors lifted bottles together.  
  
" To the Heart of the Tiger ! "  
  
____________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Onboard the Galactica  
  
Lt. Casey and Maestro sat in the lounge with Starbuck smoking blanks  
  
" Wait wait wait, You mean haha you mean Starbuck is YOUR REAL NAME hahahaha " Said Maestro laughing uncontrollably  
  
Starbuck was clearly unamused after a puff on his blank he slowly got up and kicked Maestro's chair out from under him  
  
Now Casey was laughing uncontrollably taking a puff on his blank when he could breath  
  
" I'm sorry about haha Maestro he's hahaha not cut out for heeheh social situations " said Casey  
  
" It's alright but it doesn't look like you have much experience smoking, you guys act like a couple of teenagers "  
  
Maestro still laughing ( just not quite as hard ) sat him self up having replaced his chair.  
  
" Hey what is in these things ? " Maesto said after taking another puff off his  
  
" Just Pharmello, we've been smoking it in the colonies for over a thousand yahren "  
  
" Well it's nothing like tobacco, but I shuuure like it haha " Responded a jovial Maestro  
  
" Anyway, Starbuck I want to hear more about these Cylons " Said Casey having gotten himself under control  
  
" There's not much to say, haven't seen em since we found the Pegasus. But I know they're still out there hunting us damn those felgercarbin buckets a bolts; and not just them either  
  
there's more to the Cylons than that. Not too long after we fled the colonies we encountered a being that called it self Count Iblis, of course he pretended to be benevolent  
  
but when push came to shove he killed Apollo and I shot him. The blast didn't even phase him and he tossed me across the room like a sack of felgercarb, it wasn't too long  
  
after that when we discovered he had some sort of control over those buckets of rust, he practically just came out and told Baltar that he was their GOD or something "  
  
" Killed Apollo ? then who is commanding your fleet? "   
  
" No, there's more to that story, after Iblis kill Apollo these new beings showed up resurrected him and drove Iblis off. They weren't too much of a help though, they tricked us  
  
into heading for a planet called Terra or Earth, it wasn't the real thing though they just brought us there so we could stop a nuclear holocaust that they had the power to stop  
  
themselves but didn't bothering expending the energy to do so. "  
  
" Wow thats really weird, I've never even considered coming across aliens like that " Said Casey  
  
" Kid you run into a lot of weird felgercarb when your gallivanting across the Universe "  
  
" Do you think the Cylons will ever find you again ? "  
  
" Yeah I do, they're too persistent to just give up, if they have to search under every rock in existence they'll find us again. I just hope we'll be ready for them this time... "  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Battlestar Pegasus 17,00 hours  
  
Sheba was standing in the landing bay's overseeing the delivery of Confed fighters to supplement the existing viper squadrons. They were BIG that was for sure and the  
  
form of turbo's that they used were nearly as efficient and Colonial standard. She stood admiring the sight of a landing vampire heavy fighter, sure the vipers were powerful  
  
as fast but these things were much more heavily armed and even though the Kilrathi had supplied small shield generators for the vipers, the confed fighters had big ones.  
  
As she stood and watched the pilot of the vampire open their canopy and climbed out. Sheba couldn't tell if the pilot was male female or even HUMAN with the composition  
  
of the allied fleet. Though as the pilot approached it became clear the she was human as she took off her helmet and stretched out her hand to shake with sheba.  
  
" How ya doin, the name's Stiletto, I've been assigned to training your pilots to fly these baby's " She Said  
  
" Nice to meet you " Sheba said shaking hands   
  
" I'm glad they assigned a woman, most my young warriors and males and the young women don't always feel up to the task " She added  
  
" Ha we'll see who's not up to the task when I'm done with your pilots " Stiletto said with a smirk  
  
" Now how about you give me an tour of this fancy fighter you've got here " Sheba said with a smirk to match  
  
" Nothined make me happier, just so long as you show me one of the vipers you've got "  
  
" Deal, " said Sheba  
  
The two women strolled over to the vampire and Stiletto took her time pointing out the various features of the craft. From weapons hard points to fuel tanks, afterburners,  
  
primary armament, the adjustable thrusters that rotated during flight giving the fighter superior maneuverability in a tight dogfight.  
  
Then they climbed into the cockpit, the fighter was equipped as a two-seater so there was plenty of room.  
  
" This is the main computer system, targeting, damage control, communications, electro warfare that doesn't work on the Nephilym they use purely organic technology.  
  
Weapons control, reactor management.   
  
" You didn't mention where the ejection control is " Sheba mentioned inquisitively   
  
" It's here, although you won't want to use it if your fight bug's they'll pick you up before we do and carve you up "  
  
Sheba shivered at the thought, at least Cylons would just kill you.  
  
" These bug's just HOW good are they ? " Asked Sheba  
  
" If you mean can they fly? yeah they fight like nothing else, and they don't retreat unless it's absolutely required for them to complete an objective "  
  
" How many have you killed ? "  
  
" Three hundred or so, course thats only cause the few surviving wingmen in my squad are some of the best pilots in Confed. "  
  
" What about the Kilrathi "  
  
" Why don't you ask em yourself, the Kilrathi squad assigned to the Pegasus is comming in right now "  
  
" You mean..... "  
  
Just then six vaktoth heavy fighters flew in and landed one by one, they didn't even request clearence or landing instructions they just flew in and landed, in perfect diamond  
  
formation to boot.  
  
" BASTARDS they could have killed someone! "  
  
" That's the kilrathi for ya, don't get too steamed though they're just testing you "  
  
" You mean they did that intentionally?!?! "  
  
" Yup and if you don't go give em hell they'll never respect you. "  
  
" Alright then if thats how it's gonna be. "  
  
Sheba jumped out of the cockpit and stormed over to the Kilrathi pilots now emerging from their craft. ' God they're big ' Sheba thought as she approached.  
  
Just as one Kilrathi was turning to meet her, she lunged and grabed a fistfull of his fur and yanked his head down to meet her.  
  
" JUST WHO THE FRACK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FURBALL ! ! ! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY PEOPLE ON THE DECK WITH THAT FELGERCARB "  
  
The Kilrathi was about to respond but she didn't let up  
  
" I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR COMMANDER WAS THINKING SENDING YOU HERE, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS IS A WARSHIP!!! NOT A STUNT SHOW !!! "  
  
Stiletto sat watching from her fighter with a smile on her face, now that the Kilrathi know she's not afraid of them they'll obey every order down to the letter.  
  
Finally Sheba let the Kilrathi get a word in edgewise  
  
" Mrr My sincere apologies Commander I take full responsibility, I was not supplied with your comms frequency, and I wanted to demonstrate my flight group's   
  
skill. I will return to admiral Thrakhath and submit for diseplinary action "  
  
" Sheba released the Kilrathi pilot from her grip and rubbed her face, No that won't be necessary THIS TIME but if you EVER fail to follow procedure, or endanger anyones  
  
life I will shoot you out of the sky myself UNDERSTOOD ! " She said hoping that this charade would end soon.  
  
" Understood Commander " Said the Kilrathi in unison standing at attention.  
  
" Good, now go report to the CAG ! "  
  
" Yes Commander " Said the Kilrathi wing commander and lead his squad off to go find they're orders.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Sheba turned back to see Stiletto clapping her hands.  
  
" Nice Job Commander, now they'll follow you anywhere "  
  
" Ahh and I thought the Cylons were big " Said Sheba obviously happy the situation had passed  
  
" I know what you mean, though not everyone is so willing to admit it, you'll understand if you ever meet Decker " Said Stiletto  
  
" Ground Pounder ? " Said Sheba  
  
" Yup he's fought just about anything and everything including the Nephilym and he won't admit that he's afraid of anything, but you can tell when you look in his eyes "  
  
" Yeah I've seen my share of warriors with that look... " Sheba said trailing off  
  
" Ahh the important thing is they know you're not afraid of em, the don't really look down on humans they're just like their wild cousins and they smell fear. "  
  
Sheba nodded her head in understanding " Come on I think I owe you a tour of one of our vipers "  
  
______________________________  
  
KATS Heart of the Tiger 18,30 hours  
  
Admiral Thrakhath stood reviewing status report of the fleet. Things were proceeding well and they would be under way in a matter of hours.  
  
Suddenly the ship rocked slightly, the Admiral's first thought was the Nephilym.  
  
" REPORT !! " He roared  
  
" Admiral ! the jump point it OPENING  
  
The Admiral turned and starred at the twisting warping form of the gravitic singularity  
  
" I thought it couldn't be USED " he said  
  
" Not from our side Admiral but someone back home might have been able to open it "  
  
The admiral thought, he wasn't an engineer by any measure but one of the requirements for naval service was a basic understanding of gravitic jump drive technology.  
  
Even if that LaGrange point could have been opened from the other side the power necessary would be a strain even on the flagship!  
  
" ADMIRAL something is coming through! " Yelled a bridge officer  
  
" SIGNAL THE FLEET, GET US OUT OF HERE !!!!!!!!! " He Roared again and braced himself as the ships engines blazed to life pushing it away from the warping singularity  
  
Aboard the Mistral Sea Captain Donnovan stood shocked at the sudden life brought to the supposedly dead jump point  
  
" Captain something is defineatly comming through "  
  
" Well they better make it quick that ju...... "  
  
His words trailed off as it came into view, it was massive and came through the jump point like a freight train, more and more of it poured from the rapidly collapsing   
  
tear in space. Finally it was all the way through and not a moment too soon, the massive craft was barely a kilometer from the jump point when it simply imploded and sent  
  
a shockwave flying out to bombard the strange vessel.  
  
All eyes watched as the ship was overtaken by the blastwave, its shields flared brightly but somehow held, then it's engines flickered and died leaving the craft to tumble in space.  
  
At first glance Thrakhath didn't recognise the behemoth as anything but perhaps a confederation design, then he remembered. It was so long ago that he had been  
  
a fighter pilot flying against confederation forces, his last mission had been to destroy a Terran warship enroute to Kilrah, that was it. This thing was a recreation of   
  
whatever the Terrans had built to attack Kilrah, and it was his to use against the Nephilym.  
  
" I want rescue and repair shuttles launched emmidately " Said the Admiral  
  
" Sir the vessel has regained main power " Said a officer  
  
" ... " The admiral didn't even have a chance to speak  
  
" We are being hailed Admiral " Spoke Radio Rollins  
  
" Answer it " said the Thrakhath  
  
A screen in the middle of the command center blurred then a staticie image appeared and was quickly filtered and enhanced to reveal a quite living Admiral Eisen.  
  
Thrakhath stood speachless, Eisen was dead this could not be possible but yet there it was infront of him.  
  
" Greetings Admiral, I appoligise for the surprise but this tincan couldn't be seen by anyone... For security reasons "  
  
" ..... I see Admiral Eisen, however it is I who should appoligise, I was under the impression that you were dead " Thrakhath with a note of sarcasm  
  
" I am sorry but the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, however it was necessary for the construction of this vessel "  
  
" Mrr what exactly is your vessel ? "  
  
" The Juggernaught "  
  
_________________________  
  
A Vorta entered Odo's throne room, ever sense the destruction of the link the founders were nearly crippled only Odo whom had lived his whole life alone without   
  
the link was able to sallie forth and rally his people. It was strange but Odo liked it, he hadn't lost his mind though he knew he was merely just another changeling  
  
but his people needed him, and even if she didn't know it yet so did his love Kira, is these aliens find the wormhole they would destroy deep space nine, Bajor and with them  
  
his one true love. He could not allow that to happen and so he took it upon himself to lead the Dominion. Only his female tormentor continued to argue with him but  
  
even she was now docile before him, he hated her in a sence for what she did to his friends but too many of his people had been killed already.   
  
" My lord, scouts have reported new craft arriving by similar means to the insectiod aliens " spoke the Vorta  
  
" Are they organic ? " asked Odo  
  
" No my lord they are composed of an unknown metallic alloy " responded the Vorta  
  
" Indeed.... send an envoy to them, if they are not with the invaders we may have an ally " spoke Odo  
  
" Your will be done my lord " spoke the Vorta as he bowed and exited the room   
  
The time was nearing rapidly, soon Odo would lead the fleet through the invaders to the wormhole and then to Bajor. If these new arrivals were enemie's of the invaders  
  
than Odo could cut a swath through insect controlled space dividing their forces then he could attack either side and slowly crush them. But that was merely wishful thinking  
  
_________________________  
  
Jacob laid down upon his bed, still holding the ancient sword that was his birth right. He slept and he dreamed, in his dreams he saw armys of steel soldiers   
  
burning bodies Romulans, Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, he saw the metal warriors raising a monument, pure black, it's form indistinguishable. Then a voice  
  
so horrible that Jacob could have cried out at it's sound. It said.... Something then Jacob awoke  
  
He was disturbed by the dream, but understood it's meaning the Colonial's enemy the Cylons were nearing and they would extinguish all life from the galaxy if given the chance  
  
He would be forced to stop them by any means necessary.  
  
The fleet had only just begun to move out toward the targeted areas of Nephilym activity, that they would be forced to pass through. Jacob grabbed his sword and stormed out  
  
of his room aboard the Mistral Sea, he headed to the launch bay and caught a transport going to the Galactica.   
  
Vatar had seen Jacob storming off and decided to follow, the path of an Emperor is a path filled with glory.  
  
Jacob arrived onboard the Galactica and headed straight for the engineering department where he would find data. The Colonials had been intrigued by data the benevolent  
  
machine and they offered to help repair him. Data had accepted as did Jacob who was now data's unofficial "owner". When Jacob stepped through the door he saw  
  
a deactivated cylon laying on a table, bits and pieces strewn around but no sign of data. It wasn't until an engineer came through another door that Jacob got any answers.  
  
" I am looking for data, he should be here "  
  
" Data, yes I can't believe I forgot we finished with him a few hours ago "  
  
" Where is he ? " asked Jacob  
  
" Right there " said the technician pointing at the cylon  
  
" You turned him into a cylon ? " Said Jacob  
  
" No, no, no, no, we didn't have the part's to assemble a more humanoid body and we couldn't replace data's artificial skin or eyes, so we just tore out most of this cylon's  
  
cpu and mounted data's head inside. Watch "  
  
Jacob watched as the tech activated the machine laying on the table, it sat up it's red eye scanner passing left to right. It was then that Data's voice sounded true.  
  
" I appear to be functional again " said Data  
  
Both Jacob and the Technician were clearly relieved  
  
" Good, Data because we will be heading out on a mission soon "  
  
" May I inquire where ? " asked data  
  
" To where the Cylons are " Responded Jacob  
  
The Technician nearly passed put at the mention of Cylons  
  
" Wha.. Cylons!?!?! we haven't seen them in yahren's besides what makes you think you can find them.... Why would you want to ?  
  
" I don't have to, they will find me " Said Jacob  
  
Vatar listened to the whole story and decided that if this Klingon Emperor was heading off to face a remorseless enemy of all that live, that he should travel with him.  
  
He thought back and realized that adventures like this were only told of in very ancient writings. And so as he snuck aboard the recently repaired B'rel, it seemed as though   
  
Vatar was about experience all the adventure that the universe had to offer.  
  
______________________  
  
Kor was outraged! How could he have been left behind !?!? he had seen the message that Jacob had left behind, something about going off to face Cylons. He had contacted  
  
the Galactica and they were alarmed by the mention of Cylons though they could not believe the cylons had found them already. I wasn't until the technician that helped repair Data spoke up that anything happened.....   
  
Jacob sat in the pilot's seat across from data whom was already connected into the ships systems.   
  
" After this war I think it would be nice to contact captain picard " said a still slightly discombobulated Data  
  
" Of course Data, once this is all done with I think that would be an excellent idea, at least they could build you a new body "  
  
" I think you would be interested in knowing that Vatar is aboard Jacob " Said Cylonoid Data  
  
" I know Data, just keep going he'll be of aid to us yet "  
  
______________________  
  
" We are approaching the Cylon fleet Jacob " Said Data  
  
" Good, take us in nice and easy no shields or weapons "  
  
" Which one should we land on ? "  
  
The B'rel soared through the swarms of double saucered Cylon warships  
  
' There must be thousands of them' thought Vatar as he peered through a window  
  
" I don't think the one we want is here yet, shutdown the engines and form up with the rest of the cylons " Said Jacob  
  
Through the darkness a being dwelled, watching yes this one would make a excellent servent for the master but first he must become one with the darkness.   
  
Only his hate could accomplish that  
  
He would be allowed to come yes he would. It was then that the form of a much larger saucer appeared hovering over the fleet.  
  
" I think that would be it " said Jacob   
  
" Bring us in and land on that thing Data " he added  
  
As the time passed Jacob went over a plan with data; Jacob would seek out whatever being controlled the Cylons while data would make his way to the central control  
  
mainframe and upload his Ethic's program along with sometype of genetic memory which Data discovered embedded in all cylons. It would seem that at one point the original  
  
Cylons integrated technology into themselves becomeing for lack of another word cyborgs, which were linked together with the purely mechanical Cylons. And so it  
  
seems that after thousands of yahren sense the last organic Cylon siezed to function; the memory's of the Cylon race remain.  
  
The B'rel landed  
  
Jacob thought to bring his disruptor but instead only carried his sword, he felt it would protect him and lead him in the direction he needed to travel.  
  
Data merely began his long walk to the central computer core.  
  
And Vitar.. Vitar handled a Kilrathi assault weapon, he decided to stay behind for the moment to guard the ship and kept tabs on Jacob and Data via transmitters that  
  
they carried  
  
Jacob passed Cylon after cylon none paid any attention to him, he felt the sword pull him toward the object of his interest leading him through several rooms, then to an   
  
elevator that carried Jacob higher and higher until Jacob could see the stars through the transparent tylenium of the ceiling ahead was a temple of some sort.  
  
Jacob leveled the Sword as he neared the temple, it was constructed of something the likes of which Jacob had never seen. Pure black everywhere it was then that  
  
he heard that terrible voice....  
  
Data walked along the central transit hall which lead to almost anywhere onboard, as he walked he heard and felt the thoughts of the Cylons ' Not that unlike the borg '  
  
thought Data as he continued his journey deeper and deeper into the central core....  
  
Jacob slashed again cutting his enemy in two, then turned to be faced with a large cardassian which Jacob beheaded. Jacob spun around to catch sight of his enemy  
  
the only thing he saw was the death of his wife over and over again....  
  
______________________  
  
The Galactica fired her dorsal weapons at a passing bug destroyer shredding it into so much goo. The battle had been done with rather quickly in this system between the  
  
Devastating attack from the allied fighters and heavy naval bombardment the bugs were totally outmatched, the major concern had been the growth attached to the  
  
third planet in system however it was easily killed with a blast from Admiral Eisen's Juggernaught all the needed mopping up done the fleet moved on  
  
Odo sat in the command chair aboard his flagship, the newcomers as he called them had moved on before the dominion envoy could make contact, however a fresh  
  
warp signature was detected heading out beyond the rim, Odo had ordered the envoy ships to follow that warp signature before he took command of the fleet and began moving  
  
to the wormhole.  
  
______________________  
  
Yes.. YES your rage makes you strong said the taunting voice as Jacob swung the sword and shattered another statue.  
  
" COME OUT AND FACE ME!! " Screamed Jacob  
  
" So eager you are to die " said the voice practically soaked in sarcasm  
  
Finally the tormentor appeared before Jacob upon the steps of the dark temple.  
  
" AHHHHHGGGGGGGG " Jacob screamed and lunged at the evil god, who merely laughed and with a flick of his wrist drove him into a wall breaking his back  
  
" Yes hate me, HATE ME !! " the creature screamed.  
  
On his knees Jacob dragged himself foreword ever taunted by the creature that stood in front of the dark alter, as Jacob approached the steps to the alter he pushed himself  
  
up with his sword regardless of the pain in his back and used his sword as means of dragging himself up the steps. The creature tossed small charges of electricity   
  
inflicting even more pain upon Jacob, as Jacob neared the beast he blocked much of the lightning being tossed down upon him with the sword of kahless.  
  
As more and more unnatural lightning slammed into the sword it began to glow red Jacob could smell the searing of his flesh as it burned away from holding  
  
the red hot weapon. Jacob was now mere feet away from the beast, he drove himself onto his feet still grasping the red hot sword ready for a final strike at his enemy.  
  
When the being unleashed a terrible shower of energy. Howling in pain Jacob attempted to shield himself with the sword which absorbed much of the energy Jacob felt as if   
  
the sword and himself were about to explode when there was a bright flash.  
  
Jacob found himself free of his pain and standing in a building of some sort with various weapons and great cauldrons of fire lining the path ahead. Up the path lay a stone slab, Jacob moved tword it  
  
Wondering if perhaps this was stovokor. A figure sat up on the stone slab twisted and moved itself off, as it moved toward Jacob could see that it was Klingon.  
  
It closed the distance between them a disturbing manner as though it shifted and warped as it moved. Jacob had choice but to look away from it's eyes which burned with the fire of a thousand stars, Jacob knew whom stood before him.  
  
Jacob dropped to his knees in front of Kahless " Forefather I beg of you give me the power "  
  
" III HAVE BEEEN AWAKENED FOR THIS PUNY THING " Kahless spoke as only a god could  
  
" Please Mighty Kahless the empire will fall if I cannot defeat this enemy! "  
  
" I WILL SLEEEP UNTIL A TRUE WARRIOR COMES FORTH " Bellowed Kahless as he marched back to his sleeping place  
  
Jacob would stand for this no more he grabbed a spear that adorned the wall, and charged after Kahless  
  
" COWARD !!! YOU WILL NOT AID ME AGAINST THIS CREATURE BECAUSE YOU FEAR IT !!!!!!!!!!! " Roared Jacob as he closed upon the god prepared to spear him  
  
Jacob stuck in mid air, unable to move. " Indeed you may be brave but a warrior I think not " Spoke a calmer Kahless  
  
" WHY, WHY AM I NOT A WARRIOR !!?!?!?! "   
  
" You are not even half Klingon how can you be a warrior ? "  
  
" A warriors strength flows from his heart and my HEART is Klingon "  
  
" Perhaps you are worthy " spoke Kahless  
  
" I WILL BESTOW UPON YOU THE POWER BUT KNOW THIS... NOTHING COMES WITHOUT A PRICE "  
  
It was then that Jacob felt his mind fill with knowledge of the past, the present, and the future. His body regenerated instantly before his enemy and it was filled with power.  
  
" ARRISE JUQAH AND SMITE THE FOE'S OF HONOR "  
  
Iblis was horrified if such a thing were possible for a being of total darkness, it was then that burning with power Jacob drove the bright white sword through the  
  
beast's chest then around and through it's neck. Jacob stood crackling with energy as the remains of Iblis body exploded with enough energy to level his dark temple.  
  
Jacob ran and jumped into a elevator as the structure was collapsing all around him..............  
  
____________________________  
  
Data struggled against the assault that bombarded his senses. Even as Jacob destroyed Iblis, Data had connected himself into the   
  
Cylon main computer and released everything....  
  
In the back of his mind Data wondered if the Cylons were experiencing the same affects of releasing ghosts into the machine. Memory after memory slammed into his  
  
mind, sensations and horrible dread over and over again Data was nearing cybernetic insanity when it all stopped.  
  
The Cylons all stopped and remembered.....  
  
When Jacob found Data he was surrounded by Cylons they were listening intently to what he had to say, as Jacob approached Data pointed him out  
  
" This is the one who slew Iblis and freed you, this is your god "  
  
All the cylons turned to the sight of Jacob whom had seemingly grown and whose brow ridges strengthened his eyes now burning bright white, the cylons then bowed to him in droves.  
  
Jacob stood soaking everything in, he now possessed the power of kahless, he had slain the dark god of the Cylon empire and had become their master.  
  
JuQah was his name now at least with regard to those who would worship him as a god. Vatar had seen Data and Jacobs distress and was charging in to  
  
aid them, but stopped cold when he saw the bizarre display.  
  
" Jacob ? what are those Cylons doing ? "  
  
Jacob turned to his feline friend and said " They are remembering, Vatar Everything that they have forgotten "  
  
" Mrr so we aren't going to destroy them.... "  
  
Data spoke up " We no longer have to, they are for intents and purposes now our ally's "  
  
" Speaking of which, Data are the other's recovered yet ? " Asked Jacob  
  
" Yes, they seem to be adjusting quite well though a few have expressed desire to terminate themselves "  
  
" ... Allow them to Data, and set a course for Qo'Nos "  
  
" We are not rendezvousing with the others ? " asked data inquisitively  
  
" They will take care of themselves, and we will rejoin them soon enough but for now we must return home there are further trials ahead........ "  
  
_____________________________  
  
In the darkness lurked a thing, it had watched as it's pet slain, more of his children were stolen away from his dark embrace. Still things were proceeding well  
  
in the end the Cylons weren't the strongest and only the strong would survive. There were still very many of his children and the time of his freedom was nearing.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The Dominion fleet had bypassed the Nephilym quite easily, seeing as how they could not be intercepted at warp speed. And was now only a short distance from  
  
the wormhole. The state of things however was quite disturbing, the bioships were everywhere they had grown new vessels at a unbelievable rate and the numbers were  
  
Staggering. From sensor sweeps at warp they had detected at least one million individual bioship signatures; of course most of those would be fighters. The worst news  
  
Odo had received was that the invaders now knew the location of the wormhole and were advancing upon it. Odo was firm he would hold the invaders off long enough for  
  
Bajor to be evacuated, many of the mobile pocket factory ships had been set upon manufacturing small snub fighters. They were similar in shape to their much large cousins  
  
however they were only fifteen meters long and possessed no warp capability, every feature embedded into the fighter's construction was designed to maximize the  
  
fighting style of the Jemhadar, There was no means of escape only attack. Now the race was on.  
  
At the same time the Allied fleet was only a handful of jumps away from the wormhole coordinates. Nephilym resistance hadn't been very strong, this had  
  
Admiral Thrakhath concerned there should have been an immense fleet waiting for them. It seemed that the Nephilym were elsewhere, now they didn't know where the  
  
bugs were and that could spell doom for them all.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Apollo stood on the bridge of the Galactica, observing the vast array of craft before him. His only wish was that his father was still alive, he could have provided  
  
some reassuring words, but Apollo couldn't bring himself to take that responsibility. He knew that in all likelihood they would never reach earth, even if they somehow  
  
overcame these bizarre creatures they Cylons were still out there and perhaps close, that Klingon had left in a madness yelling about Cylons and vast destruction. Could he have   
  
intended to face the Cylons himself ? Brave creature.   
  
The fleet had reach the final jump point before the wormhole, now they were rapidly accelerating as fast as their sub light drives could carry them. If they didn't reach  
  
the wormhole before the Nephilym and find some way to destroy it they would be trapped in enemy territory with no hope of support.  
  
The Dominion fleet had arrived at the wormhole coordinates only to find wreckage strewn about, Starfleet, bajorine, klingon and cardassian vessels had been destroyed here  
  
and well as a number of organic craft, hopefully they had driven the creatures back and established some sort of minefield. The entire force was arrayed in a defensive  
  
posture surrounding the wormhole the plan was simple, hold the wormhole. When the Nephilym arrived the sky came alive with energy, the dominion force's had developed  
  
a surprisingly affective counter measure the cataclysmic plasma discharges some of the bio ship fired, when one was about to fire an attack ship flew straight into the center  
  
of the charge, destabilizing the plasma charge and destroying the ship and any others closely.  
  
The two fleets were at a stand off, the dominion forces were outnumbered but they were strong enough to take a toll on the Nephilym capital ships, so the demons sent wave  
  
after wave of fighters into the fray. They came in suicide waves, hundreds and hundreds and thousands and thousands more and more. Plasma burst's, Anti matter explosions  
  
Tachyon beam's and Polaron Beam's lit up the sky like a small star. Fighters from both sides swirled around in a storm of death around massive capital ships, Odo was out  
  
of options as a last ditch effort he attempted a maneuver that nearly succeeded for dukat. He allowed the center of his fleet to collapse in order to engulf the enemy fleet as  
  
it surged forward to press their " advantage " it almost worked. As soon as the break up occurred several of the heavy plasma ships aligned and fired, most fell victim to  
  
suicide attacked by the jemhadar, however a few got shots off. Odo braced himself for an explosion but none occurred the plasma blasts fell through the wormhole.   
  
The Nephilym were slowly gaining ground as the Jemhadar were worn down by wave after wave of fighters. All appeared hopeless when a streak of light appeared from behind  
  
the enemy formation it grew quickly and soon tore straight through the Nephilym ranks. The allied fleet had arrived, soon after the intial blast from the juggernaught the  
  
rest of the fleet smashed through the hole that had been opened in their lines. Kilrathi and Confed fighters flew with Viper escorts, slashing and burning away chunks of  
  
nephilym bio armor revealing sensitive internals that quickly became targets for allied cap ships moving through blasting away in every direction, Odo ordered the fleet to reform for  
  
for attack, when a singularity appeared to the rear. Through it came even more Nephilym war craft, hideous twisted and massive.  
  
In the distance a voice was unperceivable, " This has to stop "  
  
A response came in the form of many voices " There will be a price "  
  
" Of course... There always is "  
  
The Nephilym had herded the fleet's between their two crushing forces, ready to finish it when the wormhole burst open in a bright blinding blue. Much brighter than usual  
  
infact the event horizon was hundred of times more massive, it twisted and warped with more energy than several mega-star's could generate"  
  
Sheba stood frozen starring at the singularity through the view screen, " It's.. Beautiful "   
  
The battle had stopped mid-fight neither side could understand the very strange behavior of the wormhole.   
  
It surged foreward like some god sized tidal wave consuming the allied and dominion fleets, before surging back and sealing itself.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Back in bajorine space the wormhole had inverted and tore a gigantic red tear in space, many thousands of kilometers in all directions it looked like a terrible  
  
wound in the body of the universe. Were there anyone within twenty lightyears they would have cried out upon sighting the twisted form. For a moment the wound was calm  
  
then a small trickle came forth as if it were bleeding, the trickle gradually became a flood as more and more objects poored through. The searing red illumination draiped the  
  
objects in red, though as they moved away their color became more clear. The Federation installation Deep Space Nine had been evacuated many hours ago, and the shapes  
  
closed in upon it. The prominade lay silent, no more did children play amongst the many people going about their business; three beings took shape on one of the many overlooks  
  
that made up part of the second floor. They stood taking in the scene, nothing moved nothing, slowly they began to move tword their destination. The three aliens rode the  
  
elevator up to the command center, the first two leaped out first in a en'guard stance, seeing no sign of oppisition the third walked out and moved over to a console. He  
  
began keying in sequences attempting to break the encryption codes that held the stations many systems locked down. Finally he succeeded and the image of yet another  
  
of his kind appeared; He spoke " Admiral H'Ta, we have secured the station, there is no sign of any presence here. "  
  
Ch'Pok stood on the bridge of the command ship the En'ToK one of twenty three built for this very mission. There were few who truly believed that the day for vengence would  
  
be seen by their own eyes, but here it was and they had already taken a fortress, in fact a whole world with no interference. Now many paths lay before them, it was up to  
  
H'Ta to decide which one to travel down. Ch'Pok waited patiently for the admiral to complete his meditation before they could discuss the road to come. True, the wormhole  
  
had collapsed shortly after the fleet exited the phenominon but they now had a base of operations and more importantly the most massive fleet of warships ever essembled  
  
by the empire. Between those brand new vessel built by the labor of cardassian slaves, vessels recently removed from storage then refitted and most of the former cardassian  
  
union's fleet they possessed a force some 15,000 vessels strong and over one billion warrior's eager to taste fresh blood.   
  
The doors slowly opened revealing the Admiral's personal Quarters/Ready-Room a large enternal palace aboard the 4 kilometer flagship which in itself was nearly one hundred  
  
meters square. Ch'Pok entered with a proud stride and waited to the Admiral to address him.   
  
" What is the status of the fleet " H'Ta questioned  
  
" Everything has proceeded perfectly Admiral "  
  
" Excellent! Than in one hour we may proceed with the invasion! " Spoke T'Ha  
  
" If I may Admiral, Where is our first target? We know very little about this place. " Ch'Pok Asked carefully  
  
" HAHA That is true my friend! However there are klingons here we know that much and we know who their enemies are "  
  
"... The Humans ? "  
  
" Yes of course, however there are complications regarding the Humans. High command believes from what intel has been gathered that the Humans currently have a  
  
chokehold on the Empire in this galaxy, as they did in our's long ago. "  
  
" I believe I understand your meaning Admiral, however I have not been privy to all of what IS known about this galaxy. "  
  
" That was a nessicary precaution, no one but the highest ranking could know our true plans. It was feared that the rebellion may attempt to disrupt the invasion;  
  
but now the situation is very different. Our brothers in this galaxy are hounded by neighboring powers most namely the romulans "  
  
" THE ROMULANS ?!?!? I find that difficult to believe "  
  
" Difficult as it is, the Romulans have grown quite strong here and they are aggressive. THAT is why they will be our first target, the plan is simple we will attack them in  
  
every corner of their terratory in order to fully take them by surprise hopefully we will be able to capture a sizeable portion of their fleet. "  
  
" IT! will take a large portion of the fleet to accomplish those ends "  
  
" It is of no consequence, the entire operation will take no more than three days once we cross into their space and any equipment captured will releave enough ships to  
  
form a second fleet just big enough to invade the smaller surrounding powers. Once that is done I believe our brothers will join with us, THEN we will have our  
  
VENGENCE! "  
  
___________________________________  
  
DAY ONE  
  
Over nine thousand ships would have crossed the neutral zone, had there still been a neutral zone. The region of space designated " The Neutral Zone " was  
  
long gone. It was removed over a year ago with the destabilisatition of the Romulan government and the subsequent Federation aid. Now it lay unguarded from either side  
  
a foolish move on both sides part, the Klingon invaders had dispatched nearly two thirds of their fleet for this mission although the spoils would greatly help their cause.  
  
The humans would have called the invasion a blitzcreig everywhere it was the same a few smaller craft would drop out of warp and wait for the Romulans to engage. When that  
  
happened, klingons appeared EVERYWHERE blasting and stabbing their way to victory. The Romulan fleet was scattered the majority had either been captured or  
  
destroyed those that remained were gathering at a secret location.  
  
Ever sense the Shinzon's rise to power everything had been falling apart. The senate was gone, the position of praetor was unclaimed and now the talshiar had taken absolute  
  
control over romulus and romii and activated the many defences that lay dormant all around the romulus system. A race as paranoid as the romulans would never leave their  
  
capitol undefended, infact if one were even to say that romulus was well defended they would be grossly underestimating the situation. The fact is that for hundreds of years  
  
the Romulans have been busy building layer after layer of defences around their twin homeworlds. Mines, battle stations, war platforms, heavy weapons batterys, even heavy  
  
subspace disruptors to inhibit FTL travel. Already the Klingons had besieged the system and probed the defences looking for any weakness that could be exploited. Luckily  
  
the majority of the surviving admirals chose to ignore the talshiar and ordered the execution of anyone suspected of being an operative.  
  
Now roughly 1500 Romulan warships sat huddled in a pocket of the katasie nebula, most of those were the new Valdore's the rest were D'Deridex warbirds. 


	2. Continued One

Commander tomalok sat aboard the bridge of his flagship the Entat, an old Deridex warbird, pondering the current situation.  
  
There had been no word from the federation since they quarintined the bajorine sector, the Klingons had denied having any connection to the forces that invaded the empire.  
  
Then there was the matter of the Cardassians, there had been CARDASSIAN warships somehow allied with the Klingon invaders. It should have been impossible, the Klingons  
  
suffered the worst during the war second only to the Cardassians, their combined fleets could have number no more than twelve HUNDRED !! and yet over nine thousand   
  
Klingon and Cardassian warships were busy gutting the star empire from within.   
  
" DAMN THE FEDERATION " Tomalok yelled clearly frustrated  
  
" We trusted them to defend the Neutral Zone ! "  
  
" There was nothing to be done commander " responded Lieana, Tomalok's second in cmd.  
  
" Was there ? We did not need their help, if the defences along the border had remained we could have at least slowed the invaders ! "  
  
" If it was not for them the Tal'shiar would have taken direct control " Said Lieana  
  
That was true Tomalok thought to himself, at least they now only control the home system even though the shipyards there were probobly their best chance of defeating  
  
the Klingons.  
  
" This is not the place to discuss these matters " Tomalok said flatly " Lieana come with me "  
  
" Yes Commander "  
  
The two left the bridge and headed down to the most secure areas of the vessel, they passed several guard stations and finally came to a huge blast door.  
  
" Why have we come here ? " asked Lieana  
  
" I have something important to show you " He Responded  
  
The door opened just enough for the two to move through before resealing itself.  
  
" This " Tomalok began " Is what we recovered from the Iconia "  
  
The lights grew brighter and the two caught sight of a series of machines including an odd circular portal.  
  
" Iconia ?!? I thought there was nothing left after Picard was done with it "  
  
" ... Picard only destroyed what was Fully functional, after the Enterprise left several vessels were sent to the site to excavate. They found this among other objects,  
  
it has only a limited scope of transport where as the first machine could transport someone anywhere regardless of distance, time, or inhibition this can only transport to  
  
a pre designated destination "  
  
" .... What is it ? " She asked  
  
" Information regarding it was also found nearby ..... Only some of it could be translated, however I believe it was called the Sky Gate........... "  
  
__________________  
  
Starfleet HQ that same time.....  
  
" Thank you admiral. " Spoke the President " Now I would like to get down to business, would you begin Admiral Janeway ? "  
  
" I would be honored Mr. President " Janeway responded.  
  
" As you may or may not be aware of, these are indeed extremely dire times for us. "   
  
Janeway moved to the controls for the massive display adorning the wall above the command center.  
  
" This was the area of space we had communication with as of three weeks ago. "  
  
The screen displayed a map of the galaxy with a large blob representing the very furthest reaches of the federations involvement.  
  
" This is the current situation " She went on  
  
The blob shrunk down to barely beyond the federations own borders.  
  
" We have lost all communication with Cardassia, The Romulans, The Breen, and every other power in these sections of the galaxy. Communication with the Klingons  
  
has been difficult at best, there are vague reports of attacks on outposts, colonys, and shipping from the orion system and the quarentine zone to our borders with our  
  
respective allies in the Klingons and Romulans. None of the ships we sent to protect the evacuation of Bajor have returned or made any attempt at communicating,  
  
we presume them destroyed. "  
  
" I propose that we send three small forces made up of some of our fastest most powerful starships to investigate and attempt to reopen the lines of communication . "  
  
" I agree, " Admiral Hayes spoke up. " However sending our best forces into the unknown is sheer folly, if they were to be destroyed we could be left at significant disadvantage "   
  
" Admiral Hayes, I understand your conserns however my plan would require only nine starships "  
  
" Nine starships ? " Asked the confused Admiral  
  
" Yes one flagship and two escorts per force "  
  
" And which three vessels do you have in mind Admiral " Asked Captain Picard  
  
" The Enterprise, The Titan, and Voyager.......... "  
  
_____________________  
  
Garak could taste blood. The Klingons had invaded only a matter of hours ago, and yet Cardassia's capital cities were already burning. Even now Klingon warships bombarded  
  
the planet and Klingon troops butchered any Cardassian in sight; Garak had done his best to keep their defences together against the raging torrent that had struck with  
  
so little warning. None the less Cardassia had already fallen it was just a matter of when the Klingons would stop killing the populace. Garak and what remained of his staff  
  
plus a few solders and terrified civilians that had tagged along were held up in an ancient fortress built by a forgotten king that once ruled a long forgotten kingdom;  
  
even considering it's age the fortress had seemingly been built with it's current use in mind. Galtar'Mav as it was called had been built in the mountain ranges just south  
  
of the frozen wasteland that made up Cardassia's northpole, it blended well with the terrain, rain water and ice/snow runoff flowed into giant storage vats deep below it's base   
  
and most important it was made of stone. The Klingons would never know they were there, true they had little food onhand and would eventually starve, but that wouldn't be  
  
a problem once their ship arrived..... IF it arrived.  
  
The Kraxon eased itself into Cardassia's magnetisphere directly above the north pole. It had been one of the few Cardassian starships to survive it's many hard years of   
  
service and had been rewarded with an array of unconventional upgrades. The only reason it was able to reach Cardassia at all was because of it's Romulan cloaking device  
  
stolen during the Dominon war, although it had been caught twice by enemy warships enroute, it's upgraded weapons and shielding also stolen this time from the dominion  
  
allowed her to dispatch the enemy before they could send for reinforcements.  
  
Suddenly Garak's stealth communicator came to life  
  
" Static.......rak.................in......pos..io.......bea...t.......impos..ble.....shut....w..l....arriv....thre...minu.......... "  
  
Garak stole himself, pulling himself up off the stone floor. He remembered that last Klingon punching him as he drove a blade through the warrior heart, Garak rubbed his jaw  
  
moved him tounge and spit out three teeth.   
  
" Get everyone ready to move, we are leaving " Garak told his Lieutenant Taruv  
  
" Yes Sir " Taruv said, already moving to perform his task.  
  
The Bloodwing, a Var'tok heavy cruiser had detected something strange near it's position and discovered a Cardassian warship in orbit of the planet. Her captain was overjoyed  
  
there had been so few Cardassian vessels to destroy and here was one ripe for the picking, the only thing bothering him was he knew the three minutes it took to reach it  
  
would seem like an eternity.  
  
Gul Ranor saw it, the Klingons had spotted them. He knew it would happen but why did it have to be one of the BIG ones ?  
  
" ETA ON THE SHUTTLE " he demanded  
  
" It's landing now sir " Responded a bridge officer  
  
Garak and the others were waiting when the shuttle landed.  
  
" GET THE CIVILIANS ONBOARD FIRST " Garak yelled over the sharp wind and the scream of the shuttles engines  
  
Everyone ran, first the Civilians crammed into the shuttle then the soldiers and Garak's staff. Bodies were packed wall to wall with barely enough room to breath.  
  
There was only enough room left inside for one more person, it was either Garak to Taruv.  
  
" Get on board Taruv I'm staying " said Garak resigned to whatever fate awaited him.  
  
" I'm sorry Sir " Garak heard Taruv say before everything went black  
  
Taruv watched as the shuttle lifted off and blasted out of the atmosphere before heading back into the fort, this place would be Cardassia's only hope he thought as headed below.  
  
" The Shuttle has docked Sir " an officer managed to say before his console exploded in his face killing him  
  
The Klingons were on top of them, a second or two off and they might not have made it but the bridge crew did their job and engaged the warp drive having entered coordinates  
  
for federation space after activating the cloak. Ten seconds later the bridge crew were all dead from exposure to intense radiation . 


	3. Side Story

Earth 1993 A.D.  
  
Nevada, United States  
  
Secret Military Installation, Codename: Area 51  
  
Private Johnson walked the dimly lit corridor's that housed some of the most advanced, bizarre and or grotesque items or artifacts on earth. The object he was carrying  
  
certainly classified in all of those catagorys.   
  
He would never know that they cybernetic arm he carried once belonged to a creature that came from the future to attack humanitys past in order to assault it's future. The  
  
borg had learned their lesson after having attacked earth in the mid 21st century and failed. This time they sent a small vessel to the late 20th century it's mission to undermine  
  
potential for resistence in the future.  
  
Unfortunately however an extremely advanced starship belonging to a previously unknown race happened to be passing through the star system at the time trailing behind  
  
a large comet. The vessel detected the borg's arrival and severely damaged their ship sending it to burn up in the atmosphere. Only various debres remained along with  
  
the right arm of a drone which was shielded from the searing heat. Shortly thereafter the Military Intelligence and Black Ops devision aka the Men In Black cleaned up  
  
the crash sight and recovered the arm.   
  
It was sent to Area 51 for storage pending examination and was assigned to a storage area in the Cybernetics and A.I. section of the base thirty floors down.   
  
The Private entered his time sensitive passcode for the door and walked through, the room was huge and filled with various bits of technology, including the remains of  
  
an airforce pilot named Steve Austin who died shortly after he was " rebuilt " using experimental technology. Johnson walked along the reinforced shelf wall until he came  
  
to the correct shelf space K4 701 " This is it " He said and set the arm down and quickly left. It was an unfortunate twist of fate that in K4 702 sat a computer that once  
  
belonged to a Dr. Miles Bernard Dyson who had been working on a revolutionary micro processor design. The designs stored on the computer diskdrive were incomplete  
  
and weren't even as close to completion as they were the night of Dr. Dysons untimely demise.  
  
Three months before Dyson's death a team of N.S.A. Agents stole the computer from Dyson's home as per an agreement that Cyberdyne Systems, the company for which  
  
he was employed would get a military contract should the the system be viable. The computer was aquired and project " Skynet " entered it's first phase. Unfortunately with  
  
Dyson's death and the total destruction of Cyberdyne Systems the project was put on hold until 1995.  
  
The room was bathed in darkness as the door was resealed, had there been any eyes watching the infared security cameras at the time they would have seen the   
  
cybernetic arm begin to twitch. The borg sent on this mission were given unorthodox directives and programming, one being that in the event of a drone's termination  
  
it's nanoprobes would continue to function and attempt to assimilate anything or anyone that could further the mission.   
  
The arm twitched once again and it's assimilation tubes extended into the computer next to it. Nano probes are extremely advanced however they don't have any scientient  
  
abilitys and so they perform programmed tasks a little too literally. The remaining power in the drone's arm was more than enough to initialise the primative computer,  
  
the data was analised and a simple objective was initiated. The nanoprobes interpreted the microprocessor designs as software and began rewriting the data onboard the computer accordingly;   
  
completing the incomplete designs and embedding a series of directives simplified to allow the more primative technolgy to compute, Humanity is the enemy...........  
  
____________________________  
  
Earth, Date : Unknown  
  
Shiane Mountain Colorado  
  
Former Site of N.O.R.A.D.  
  
The man known as John Connor had finally succeeded in preventing " Judgement day " after much trial and error, Although world war three came anyway at least the survivors  
  
didn't have to deal with the killer machines. He eventually realised that the only way to defeat skynet before it can strike would be to beat it to the proverbial punch.  
  
In the year 2023 instead of sending another defender for himself back through time he uploaded his mind into a terminator that had been created in his image to destroy the  
  
resistence and sent himself along with another machine he had some attachment to, to the year 1956. With his new practically immortal body and vast knowledge of things to  
  
come he was able to amass a huge fortune and set into motion a series of events that would lead to world war three before skynet even went online.  
  
He purchased Shiane mountain from the US Government and recreated it to serve as a perfect bomb shelter. Once settled in he shut himself and his bodyguard down until  
  
humanity had a chance to rebuild. 


End file.
